An example of chair-type massage apparatuses is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This chair-type massage apparatus comprises a seat having a backrest at the rear and a leg kneading device at the front. The backrest is provided with a massage mechanism for massaging the back of a user, and the leg kneading device has a built-in lower leg massage mechanism for massaging the lower legs of a user. In the chair-type massage apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the backrest is reclinably mounted for forward and backward tilting motion (rising and falling motion), and the leg kneading device is mounted on the front side of the seat for rocking motion via a support member.
With the reclining feature imparted to the backrest, such a chair-type massage apparatus is often used with the backrest tilted backward into a reclined state.